


Have Some Drabbles!

by WrittingSparxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingSparxx/pseuds/WrittingSparxx
Summary: Honestly just some quick little drabbles I jotted down. Some of these give me ideas to make longer fics, so hopefully I can come back to them.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 151





	1. Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, be sure to check me out on tumblr at Writing-Sparxx <3

“Never let me go,” you whispered to the figure laying next to you in the dark. His arms were around your waist, pulling you close. Your legs were tangled with his as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. You smiled brightly, moving to rest a hand on his chest, just feeling his heartbeat under your fingertips.

“Never,  _ mijn liefste _ ,” he responded quietly, tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear. Siebren shifted against you slightly. He was moving to run fingers through your hair gently, leaning in to kiss your forehead softly again.

As much as you never wanted to leave this bed, or his arms, you knew that in the morning he would be leaving for a mission that would be changing his life, changing the way he did research. You knew that his entire life was working up to the mission that he was leaving for tomorrow, but it hurt you that he would be literally thousands of miles away from you, completely inaccessible. “Do you really have to go?” you asked quietly, looking up at where you could best guess his eyes were in the dark. 

“My entire life’s work has led up to this,” he said softly. You could hear the hurt behind his voice when he said that. He wanted to stay. You knew that he did, but he was right. Everything that he had worked towards was going to come together on his research trip. 

“I love you,” you whispered softly, closing your eyes and pressing your forehead to his chest. You knew that if you said anything else you would have begged him to stay. You would have told him that going to space wasn’t worth it. You would have told him that you were going to be selfish and want him to stay on the ground with you until you both grew old. You wanted to tell him that he could continue his research there without ever having to leave you. There were so many things that you wanted to tell him. 

And when you learned of the accident, you wish you had. 


	2. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Reyes has a secret he won't say anything about. But you can't give up on the man you love.

“Say something, would you?” you asked, tears falling over the edge of your eyes. You had been pacing around Gabriel’s living room for half an hour at that point. You had tried to beg and get an answer out of Gabriel about what was happening to him. You knew that he was keeping a secret from you, but whatever that secret was, Gabriel wasn’t letting you in on it. “I have tried  _ so  _ hard to keep everything fine between us, Gabe, but you are pushing my patience,” you said, rubbing your hand over your face for what felt like the hundredth time.

“I can’t tell you, I’m sorry my dear,” Gabriel said softly. It was too soft. His normal, gravelly voice lost in sadness and hurt. You sighed deeply, going to sit down next to Gabriel, moving his arm so that it was around you as you buried your face into his chest. 

“I wish you would. I can’t sit here knowing that something is hurting you so badly,” you said softly, gripping the front of his shirt. You sat there for a minute, trying to get your tears to stop falling. Slowly, Gabriel started to rub soft circles around your shoulders, trying to help a little. “Please Gabriel. Please. I can’t stand seeing someone I love hurt so badly,” you mumbled against his dark t-shirt. 

“I told you that you shouldn’t have ever fallen in love with me,” Gabriel said softly, his fingers moving from your shoulder to run through your hair. “Loving me only leads to you getting hurt,” he said simply.

“It hurts too much not to love you, Gabriel Reyes,” you said softly, leaning in to kiss him slowly. “Even if you do keep secrets from me. It hurts too much not to see you smile, or to kiss you goodnight. It hurts too much to think that you’re not with me sometimes. I can’t think of anything that would stop me from loving you,” you said, running hands through curled hair. 

Gabriel looked away, not meeting your eyes. “If only you knew…” he whispered quietly. 


	3. Ethics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want to help people. More than anything. But, there's only so much computer models or DNA can tell you. Sometimes you needed to tell the effects on humans before the drug was ready, before official testing could begin. Were you willing to be branded a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'you' in this story is definitely Moira.

There was a hurt that you couldn’t explain any more. A hurt that felt like a weighted blanket was draped over your shoulders and weighing you down. It made every step feel like you were climbing a mountain. It made it hard to breathe. It made your shoulders ache and your knees crackle in the early morning when your body was just waking up. The hurt and guilt was a feeling that sat low in your stomach and made you feel sick. It was a hurt that held you tightly by the throat and made you sob uncontrollably for days before going back to being numb. But most of all, it was a hurt that reminded you that you had hurt people. 

You never had the intention of hurting people. It was, at your deepest core, against everything that you ever worked toward. You spent your life researching and trying to be better in order to help people. But in the end it seemed that all you did was hurt people. Gabriel Reyes, who had come to you for help after he started to show side-effects of a project from years gone by. Siebren de Kuiper, who had been barely hanging on by a thread when you found him. The hundreds of Overwatch agents who had just been numbers or fake names… They had come to you for help. All of them had come to you for help, and you wanted to help them. You did. 

But ethics were tricky. Everything that you were working on could be finished so much faster if the experiments were allowed on people. Sure, you still had permission to test seriums or drugs on people, but they had to be almost complete or completed entirely. What you needed was the ability to test while things were still in process. There was only so much a computer could simulate or so much that a piece of DNA could tell you. You needed more. You wanted more. You wanted to help people to the best of your abilities, but it was hard when everything was working against you. Including your own mind.

Would you be willing to break the law, to experiment on humans at any stage, even if that meant branding yourself as a monster for the rest of your days? 

If it helped people, you were willing to sacrifice everything. 


	4. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Reinhardt smiled, it was like the sun exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -pounds fists on table- I JUST LOVE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH.

When you first met Reinhardt it was in Germany. You had heard stories of the Crusaders, but never imagined getting to meet someone who once belonged to the group you idolized. You had been backpacking through the country-side and had decided to take a break in a local bar. It was run down and definitely had seen better days, but nonetheless it was absolutely charming. You thought that it was perfect. As you set your dirty backpack down by the bar, you couldn’t help but notice the giant of a man sitting at the end of the bar. He was laughing and sharing a drink with a young girl with a ponytail. The man was by no means young, but god was he hot in ways that you couldn’t describe. He had long white hair and beard to match and was missing an eye.

It wasn’t until you saw the left side of his face that you realized who he was. You had heard stories about the one-eyed Crusader. He had gone on to work in Overwatch for years. Every story you heard was about his sacrifices, integrity and chivalry. Everything you heard about Reinhardt made your heart flutter. And now, getting to see him in person your heart was threatening to beat out of your chest. It took all your courage to stand up and walk over to the edge of the bar, asking if he was in fact Reinhardt Wilhelm. When you asked his name, it was like the sun exploded in the bar: Reinhardt’s face lit up, his whole body started to swell with pride, and his voice rang out like a chorus. You had never heard anything like it; the sound of his laugh made you nearly melt into the ground right then and there. 

When you were invited to sit with him, you didn’t know that it was going to be for hours. You listened with rapture as he told stories about the days in the Crusaders. He talked about his time in the Omnic War and the times with Overwatch. To you, Reinhardt could have been reading the German dictionary and you would have been enthralled. You sat there for hours, just listening to him talk. You reminded him that your German wasn’t great when he’d slip into speaking in run on German sentences. You told him about your studies and how you were on a trip to study more about the Omnic War and some of the stuff the Crusaders did to defend the European countries. It seemed like you would never run out of things to talk about. 

The only thing that pulled you away from Reinhardt in the end was the bar closing and his goddaughter coming to walk home with him. You longed to stay there forever with him, just hearing stories and seeing his face life up. The only good thing was that as you both stood outside the now closed bar, you handed him a piece of paper with your number on it. He took your hands in his gigantic ones, holding them close to his chest, smiling widely at you. Even in the early morning, Reinhardt’s face was radiating like the sun. 


	5. Back to Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow... You always ended up in Gabriel Reyes' bed.

It seemed like you always found yourself in Gabriel Reyes’ bed. It didn’t matter if you swore that you never would again, somehow Reyes always managed to make you weak in your knees. He made your heart beat faster than probably safe. He knew every word that made goosebumps appear on your skin and your body tremble. Sometimes it didn’t even take a word. Reyes could just look at you from across the room and you were ready to be on your knees begging for him. 

Every time your head the pillows and you were gasping for breath you said that would be the last time. After all, you knew about the others. The men and women who came to Gabriel for more than just a bit of commander advice. You knew that no matter how much you begged, he was never going to settle down. And you knew, despite everything that you told yourself to believe the opposite… You knew that Gabriel Reyes was dangerous to everyone around him. 

Still… The way that Gabriel’s hands ghosted along your body made you moan thinking about it. The way that he would press you down to the mattress while biting along your spine, the way that he would fill you so completely that you didn’t think you could handle it anymore… It made you come back time and time again. The first few times you said that it would just be a fling and nothing more. After all, you were both stressed with your duties in Blackwatch, so what did it matter if you both found a way to relieve that stress that wasn’t punching someone into oblivion?

After a while though, you started to develop feelings. You wanted more. You were jealous of anyone who Gabriel would bring back, and you wanted nothing more than to be able to call Gabriel yours. But it never worked out. Every time you asked for more, he would deny you. He would say that he didn’t want you, or that he didn’t have time for a relationship. Every time it would be a huge fight. Every time you said that you were never coming back. 

The last fight was the worst. You had found out about his involvement with Moira. Not only in the sense that the two were trying to alleviate stress the same way you and Reyes had been, but also with her experiments. You found about his ability to turn into smoke. You learned about the anger that was boiling under his skin constantly. And you found out about him murdering people in cold blood. 

It had been one of the worst fights you had ever been in. You had been screaming and yelling and telling him to go fuck himself. Finally, after hours of fighting back and forth between the two of you, you stormed out, saying that you never wanted to see him again. You promised that you weren’t going to be around him any more and that someone like him deserved to die. 

Still, a week later, your head was hitting his pillow as you tried to catch your breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really incoherent, I'm sorry.   
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr @writingsparxx


	6. Boy Got It Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse always got jealous whenever you went on a date. But it wasn't fair to you or the people around you that he was acting this way.

“JESSE MCCREE, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” you yelled at the top of your lungs into the Blackwatch gym. Earlier that morning you had found all of your shoes glued to the ceiling of your dorm. You had spent the night at another agent’s room, and you could only assume that one of your best friends had been upset and jealous that you weren’t spending as much time with him as normal. You knew it had been him as well, considering the new cigarette butts in your ashtray that you found that morning. 

Jesse, who had been sparring with Genji had turned to look at you and immediately his face fell. “Shit,” you heard him mumbled before he turned and took off running. You full on sprinted after him. Being much faster, just from the fact that you weren’t wearing the world’s most ridiculous outfit ever, you were able to quickly catch up and tackle him to the ground. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you!?” you yelled at him, hitting him in the shoulder and upper chest, panting heavily as you tried to calm down a little bit. “Why can’t you just leave me alone when I’m out with someone else!?” you asked, hitting him in the shoulder again before stopping and crying. You looked down at Jesse, tears streaming down your face - partly because of your anger, partly because it wasn’t fair that Jesse kept doing shit like this whenever you went and spent time with someone that wasn’t him. It was frustrating and made you upset. 

“Ouch! Darlin’! Fuck, stop hitting me!” Jesse said, reaching up and grabbing your wrists as you tried to hit him again. He just laid there for a moment with your arms in his hands, watching as you cried. You closed your eyes, still crying as you bent over. Jesse sat up, letting you rest your head against his shoulder as you sobbed. “Oh, come now darlin’,” he said quietly, moving to put his hand on the small of your back. “What’s got you so upset?”

“ _ You! You fucking bastard,”  _ you mumbled against his shoulder. All the anger and pain and emotions that you had been bottling up, not just from dealing with Jesse, but with dealing with Overwatch in general, were spilling out now. You couldn’t stop crying, and Jesse’s stupidity was the tipping point. “Why do you have to act jealous  _ all the time!?”  _ you asked, reaching up to wipe at your eyes. “You always do stupid shit like this when I’m on a date and it’s not  _ fair!”  _ you sobbed, trying to hide your face in your hands. You had cried in front of Jesse before, but it was never because of him. It was always you crying about someone else. 

Jesse just let you cry. He listened to you and rubbed the small of your back, trying to get you to calm down. He was good at just letting you cry. You know that you did it a lot around him. Still, every time it was embarrassing even more so now that you were both in public. “C’mon darlin’, let’s go,” he said softly, looking around at the other agents who were starting to stare and talk behind their hands. “We can’t stay here,” he said softly. 

You nodded, getting up off of Jesse, allowing him to help you up. He led you back toward the dorms, pulling you into his. Almost immediately he sat you down on his bed and started making a cup of tea in order to help you calm down. “Now darlin’, what’s really botherin’ ya?” he asked after a minute, handing you the warm cup. 

Now that your breathing had calmed down and you weren’t crying as much you just looked down at the cup of tea, not sure where to start. You were mad at Jesse about the prank, sure, but it was everything else. It was the way that he had to get these little acts of revenge on you every time you went on a date or spent time with a new agent that wasn’t him. It was the way that you felt about Jesse and were angry that he couldn’t express real emotion without making a joke or changing the subject. It was a collection of things that was making your blood boil and it upset you so much that you might lose your best friend over it. “Jess… I’m in love with you, but you’re not a good person,” you said simply, starting to cry again. 


	7. I Won't Back Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special Hanzo drabble for the lovely Momo at @momothesweet

“Save it,” you said simply, walking away from the dark haired man standing in your living room. There were a lot of things that you could forgive from him. There was the time that he decided to spend your birthday at a function with his family instead of you. Or the time that you had spent an entire week planning a romantic getaway with him only for him to say that his family was going on vacation and was going with them rather than with you. Every time that you had something planned or wanted to just spend time with your lover (boyfriend seemed too strong a word in this case) there was something more important than you. 

“I do not understand. I made it clear when we first started dating that-”

“I made it clear that I was willing to work with your demanding family. Not that I was  _ never  _ going to be a priority in your life,” you said cutting him off. 

“My family would never allow-”

“Why do you  _ care?  _ Why do you care so much about what your family has to say about your life? Why have I not even met your family? Are you ashamed of me?” you asked, crossing your arms across your chest and looking down at your feet. 

“That’s not it. My family follows tradition very strictly, I can’t just-” 

“Can’t just bring some random person that you’ve been sleeping with for years back home?” you asked, rolling your eyes. 

“It’s not that. My family would not approve of my lifestyle choices,” Hanzo said simply. You stared at him for a minute before sighing deeply and shaking your head. 

“Your lifestyle choices? I’m not some bad decision that you met in a bar one night. I’m literally someone you have been with for years. I know everything about you, Hanzo,” you said, shaking your head slightly. 

Hanzo looked away for a second. You could tell that he was thinking how to answer. He was always so careful when deciding what to say. You could see the way that his eyebrows knitted together as he thought about all the words that he wanted to say. Finally, after what felt like years he spoke again. “They don’t want me to marry outside of the clan,” he said simply. 

You sighed deeply, rolling your eyes. “I know that. What does that have to do with  _ me?”  _ you asked, staring at Hanzo for a second. 

Hanzo met your gaze, holding it there for a few seconds. You weren’t backing down either, holding his gaze. Finally your features softened as realization started to hit. He reached out, taking your hand. “ I do not know how to tell my family that no one could compare to you… They do not want me to marry for love, they want me to marry for power,” he said softly. 

You shook your head, turning away. You wanted nothing more to give in to him and kiss him again and take him back, but this back and forth with him was always the same. You would take him back and he would ignore you in a few days. He would always put his family first. 

“I would rather marry you than have the honor of the Shimada clan,” he said softly, kissing your knuckles gently. 


	8. Favorite Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Now where's your fucking champion  
>  Or a panty-raid? He's not the all American  
> That you thought you paid_

When you were growing up you would see his poster everywhere. You would see that blonde haired, blue-eyes, perfect Strike Commander at every recruitment post, every college campus, every high school even. He would be everywhere. Strike Commander Morrison. The poster boy for Overwatch. And for a while you were actually convinced that he  _ was  _ the perfect man that Overwatch painted him to be. But, once you joined Overwatch, excited to work with Morrison, you realized that he was just propaganda. He was never in combat any more. He was just a prop for the Overwatch team to throw up on the television whenever something went wrong. 

Jack Morrison never so much as looked at the agents he sent to death. He never knew their names. You were surprised that he even knew that he had a team working for him. On the day that you shipped out he came walking into the hanger in his over-dramatic blue coat, his tactical glass over one eye. He seemed distracted, reading stuff as information flew by on his glasses. You tried to say hello to him, but he brushed it off, mumbling something about needing to read his mission report. Sure, it was a little offensive, but you initially brushed it off, assuming that he was incredibly busy getting ready to lead the mission. You never thought that Morrison would be so distracted that it would inevitably lead to the destruction of an entire team.

Sure, he didn’t make the calls. He had people who made all the calls. Called them Captains and Commanders or Strike Team Leaders. Morrison sat back and didn’t have to deal with the guilt of being the one to make the call that led to the gun fight that killed 74% of the team and wounded the other 36%. Not a single person who was actually on the ground that day got out of the fight without some sort of wound. You were one of the few people who managed to get out of the fight with their life. Sure, you had a few more bullet holes than when you first went in, but that was nothing compared to everything that happened. 

You weren’t even mad until his stupid face showed up at your hospital room door. You had been pretty quiet, mulling over everything that happened when you heard him enter. He said that he was sorry, that the events that happened were unfortunate, but that all the work that you and your fellow teammates put in meant being one step closer to ending this war and finding out who was funding the uprisings around the world. You listened to him, staring at him without changing your expression. Finally when he stopped talking and asked about getting a photo for the paper (something about your wounds being some of the less gruesome ones), you looked at him before spitting at his feet. “You’re a fraud Jack Morrison, and I hope everyone finds out.”


	9. Demons Come They Can Subside

You turned to look at the figure sleeping next to you. Long dark hair was splayed out across the pillow as they tossed and turned in their sleep. It had been a rough few nights for your partner, and with the news that they shared with you today it was only going to get worse. The head of the Shimada clan was dead and Hanzo was going to have to take over soon. He had already been struggling with so much that this was just going to add more stress to his shoulders. As you laid there watching Hanzo for a few minutes you couldn’t help but reach out and run your hand along the hairs at his temple. 

Apparently that was all he needed to wake up because his eyes flew open, turning to look at you for a second, trying to catch his bearings. You smiled before rolling onto your side to look at him, reaching out and taking his hand. They were cold and sweating. Lately it seemed like his hands were always cold and sweating. You didn’t say anything as he calmed his breathing; it was a quick feat that he learned after years of practice. When he was calm enough you leaned in, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder. “Nightmares again?” you asked softly. You knew he never admitted to them, there was too much pride there, but you always asked anyways, hopefully one day he would agree to talk to you. Instead of getting an answer, he just rolled onto his side, his hair falling into his face a little. You reached over, brushing it out of his face and leaning in to kiss him slowly. “What is on your mind?” you asked. 

“My past still haunts me. I cannot close my eyes without seeing what I did to him,” Hanzo replied, reaching out and resting a hand on your hip. He closed his eyes again, pain showing across his face. 

You reached out, fixing his hair again before pressing your forehead to his. “I know that you feel pained now, but with time you will find redemption for what you have done,” you said softly, pulling him closer to you. 

“Do you think he will forgive me?" came the quiet question a few seconds later. There was hurt in his voice. Hurt and maybe just the little hint of hope. 

You sighed and smiled gently, running a hand along the side of your lover's face. These were the moments that you enjoyed the most between the two of you. It was when you got to see the man that you fell in love with all those years ago. It wasn’t long after Genji’s death that you first met Hanzo. And you were there when he found out that Genji was still alive. You leaned in, kissing him gently again. “My dear, can you forgive yourself?” you asked quietly, running your thumb across his jaw. 


	10. Home

There were times where you forgot just how  _ big  _ Gabriel Reyes was. Sure, you knew how big he was when he had you pinned to the bed, fucking ryou relentlessly until you were crying out in pleasure, but there were other times when it seemed like Gabriel Reyes was just out of place in the world. There were mornings when you were pushed to the very edge of the bed, his big frame sprawled out on the queen sized bed and easily taking up the space. Or there would be days when he just looked out of place in the small rooms of the Overwatch base. Today was one of those days.

You woke up late, an important meeting with Morrison and Amari on the docket for 8 AM that morning. But, when you rolled over in the surprisingly empty bed, you didn’t realize that your alarm hadn’t gone off at 5 AM like it normally did. Instead it was nearing 6:30. You groaned, rolling onto your back and looking at the ceiling for a minute before finally dragging yourself up out of bed. “Gabe?” you called, not sure if he had already headed to the practice range. Some mornings it was impossible to get out of bed because he would be rolled on top of you, still snoring, other mornings he would have already been out running laps to wake himself up. 

When you didn’t hear a response immediately you went to the bathroom, turning on the water for the shower. There was already a towel wadded up on the rack, meaning that Gabe had at least gotten up and taken a shower already. As you waited for the water to warm up, you wandered out to the kitchen, smiling when you saw Gabe. He was standing at the counter in just his sweatpants, a cup of coffee in one hand, his tablet in the other as he read the daily news. Just him leaning up against the counter, he took up most of the kitchen, his long legs stretched out across the tile and his huge shoulders taking up so much space. “Morning babe,” you said softly, leaning against the door frame, just staring at your super soldier. 

Gabe finished the sip of his coffee before smiling and setting the mug aside. “Hey,” he said, his voice still a little gruff. 

“Did you just get up?” you asked, going over to kiss him gently. 

“Mhm,” came his sleepy response. It was obvious that both of you just wanted to crawl back into bed and get some sleep, but you both knew that you had important meetings to attend and conduct that day. “Do you want me to make you breakfast while you shower?” he asked, running fingers through your hair as you settled in at his side. 

“I would love you so much,” you mumbled softly, kissing his shoulder gently. 

“I thought that you already did,” Gabriel teased, kissing your forehead softly. It took all your willpower to pull yourself away from the smell of coffee and Gabriel’s soap to take your shower. But you knew that as soon as you were done you would have breakfast and coffee waiting for you on the table. 

When your shower was finished you went back out to the kitchen, smiling as Gabriel put a plate down on the table next to your favorite coffee mug. You smiled as Gabe took his seat across from you, picking up his tablet again to finish reading the morning news. As you watched Gabriel you couldn’t help but smile. Almost everyone that you knew was afraid of him. You had seen him on the battlefield and understood why, but right now, you couldn’t help but smile and laugh at the idea that  _ this  _ man was a killer. You could just imagine him in a few years, glasses on his face and greys in his hair as he read the morning paper at the kitchen table with you once again. 

As you finished up your breakfast, you put your sink in the kitchen, smiling as he got up to finish getting ready for the day. You followed him back to the bathroom, elbowing him a bit as you tried to force your way into the bathroom to brush your teeth. However, just because of his stature he took up the entire mirror and sink. “Gabriel!” you whined, gently pushing at his side and trying to get him to move over enough for you to get to the sink. 

“Hmm?” he asked innocently, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. 

“Move your butt!” you whined, pushing him again, trying to reach around him for your toothbrush. You started to laugh as he moved his hips gently to the side, knocking his hip into you, causing you to move back a little. “That’s not what I meant!” you whined, going to reach around him again, laughing as his free hand grabbed your arm, pinning it to your body. His other hand went back to brushing his teeth as he watched you in the mirror struggling to get around him. “I’m going to be  _ late!”  _ you whined, stomping a foot on the tile. 

Gabriel just shrugged in response, leaning down and spitting into the sink, pulling you close. He turned and leaned in kissing you slowly, making you smile. “You should have woken up on time then,” he teased. He went back to brushing his teeth as you reached around him with your other arm, your chest pressed up against his impossibly large back as you tried to reach your toothbrush. He just moved slightly, arching his back a bit in order to move you back away from the sink, causing you to whine in protest. It made him laugh around his toothbrush as he finished up. 

Finally, he moved out of the way, letting you get to the sink, pressing his back up against the wall near the door, watching you. He leaned in, kissing your temple. “I love you,” he mumbled quietly against your hair. “See you after your meeting?” he asked. You looked up at him through the mirror smiling and nodding. Before watching him disappear out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just want to have some cute domestic fluff between Reaper and Reader? Yes. Yes I did.


	11. Pieces Fall in Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have a bad day at work, Gabriel gets creative in the way he cheers you up

Being in Blackwatch meant having more bad days than good. You had come to accept that. Bad days were just part of the job, but you moved on from them. Except for the days that you couldn't. There were some days that would just wear you down until you couldn't face it any more and needed a break. Today was one of those days. It started when you had gone to commissary expecting your favorite breakfast but instead got what you could only describe as vaguely egg-like substances. Then, training with a hung-over Jesse McCree was like trying to coax a cat into water - doable, but there were a lot easier things in the world - especially with Genji goading him on at every chance. Already nursing a headache from the children that were on the Blackwatch team you had to go and sit through a meeting with Morrison droning on and on about budgets and cost-cutting techniques, and  _ whatever.  _ Honestly you had zoned out about ten minutes in. 

And sure, all of that was normal day-to-day stuff. That was all things that you could handle. However, the thing that finally broke you down was merely twenty minutes ago. After your bad day you figured you would treat yourself to something nice and get some ice cream on your way back to the room that you shared with Gabriel. You had been about a floor and a half away from your room when Reinhardt had stepped around the corner, smashing into you and sending your ice cream flying. That had been the last straw. You hadn’t even realized that there were tears welling in your eyes until they were already spilling over. Reinhardt was a good guy and offered to buy you a replacement, but with everything else in your day you just said no thank you and ran off. 

Once in your room you immediately went and hid. You changed out of your dirty clothes, throwing them into the laundry before grabbing one of Gabriel’s shirts and a clean pair of shorts and crawling into bed. You curled up and was just lying in bed when you heard Gabriel get home. When he called out for you, you called back to him before trying to bury yourself deeper into the blankets. After a minute or so Gabriel came into the bedroom, seeing you buried. 

“Hey,” he said softly, getting into bed next to you. He went to wrap his strong arms around your waist but you pulled away. Seeing the small movement, he leaned in, kissing your shoulder. “Rough day?” he asked softly. 

“Hmph,” you replied, scooting away, still facing the wall as you tried to bury deeper into the bed. 

“Oh, so bad you can’t even talk to me?” Gabe asked, placing a hand at your hip, just letting it rest there. 

“No,” you pouted, trying to pull away, but finding yourself against the wall, your back up against the wall of muscle that was Gabriel. You knew it wasn’t fair to him. Gabe had nothing to do with your bad day, and was in fact trying to make your day better. Still, you mostly just wanted to be left alone. 

“Come on. You know you can tell me anything,” Gabe said softly, putting his chin on your shoulder. 

“No,” you whined, squirming against him. At this point, you really did just want to be left alone. 

“Fine. Have it your way then,” Reyes said simply, pulling his arms away as he sat up on the edge of the bed. There was a moment where you thought that he would be getting up and leaving, but then before you knew it there was a pillow coming in contact with you face. 

“ _ Gabriel!”  _ you cried out, turning and throwing the pillow back at him, causing you to smile a little. It was probably one of the few times that you had smiled all day. You laughed as the second pillow hit you across the face and then the first one you had thrown at him hit you across the stomach. This caused you to sit up, throwing one back at Gabriel and grabbing the other in your hands. You tried to get the upper hand and hit him across the back with your pillow before he realized what was going on. However, Gabriel was a super soldier and had faster reflexes than normal, and realized what was happening. He turned and hit you across the arm and shoulder making you laugh. 

You got out from under the blankets, trying to get away from the onslaught of attacks from Gabriel. All you were able to do was stand up on the bed before Gabriel was on his feet, hitting you with the pillow across your stomach and knees a few times. You tried to defend yourself against his attacks, hitting him back with your own pillow before falling back to your knees, laughing too hard to stand up. 

“Gabriel, stop,” you wheezed out between gasping breaths, putting a hand up. Gabriel started laughing and went to kneel down next to you, wrapping his arms around you as you continued to laugh. As soon as you could breathe again you turned your head and leaned in, kissing Gabriel slowly. 

“Feeling better?” he asked softly, moving to nuzzle his nose along your jaw. He started to kiss along your jaw before pressing a few kisses to your shoulder. 

“Much better, Gabriel. I love you,” you said softly, leaning in to kiss him gently again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO WHOEVER REQUESTED THIS ON TUMBLR. I LOVE YOU <3


	12. Like Real People

When you first started sleeping with Gabriel Reyes you didn’t think about all the stuff that came with being in a relationship. You didn’t think about coffee around the kitchen table while you both read your morning reports, or how you would fight over who’s turn it was to do the laundry. The idea of having nights where both of you were curled up in bed just doing your own thing and enjoying each other’s presence were far from your mind. But, the more time you spent with Gabriel that didn’t involve him fucking you into any surface he could, the more you realized that Gabriel Reyes was a  _ softie.  _ He was affectionate and most likely a little touch starved after the life he had lived up to this point. 

The first time that this became apparent was not long after you had pretty much had moved into his room. Your day had ended earlier than his. It typically did. It was the nature of having the commander of Blackwatch be your boyfriend: Late nights and bad days ran amok in his life. Gabriel lived on coffee and prayers half of the time. Most nights you would just make yourself dinner and turn in for the night, but you had a feeling that Gabriel wouldn’t be long. So, instead, you decided just to make yourself a hot drink, grab your favorite blanket off the bed, and moved to lay on the couch in order to read through and finish typing some reports. 

Luckily you didn’t have to wait long for your super soldier to get back. As soon as the door opened you could tell that he had a bad day. Not only had Gabriel slammed the door shut when he got in the door, but he practically tore his boots off, throwing them across the room. You watched with cautious interest at this display of aggression, not sure if you needed to leave and give him space. Gabriel stopped in the middle of the living room, hands balled into fists at his hips. You could tell he was trying to decide what to do when he turned to look at you. A soft smile crossed your lips as you watched him. It seemed like that small gesture was enough to sway his decision and he stomped over to the couch. 

“Move that,” he demanded, referring to your holopad in your lap. 

Deciding to heed his warning you place both the holopad and your drink on the coffee table, far enough away from the edge. As soon as everything in your hands were cleared, Gabriel laid down on the couch on top of you. It knocked the wind out of you for a second when the wall of muscle that was Gabriel laid down on top of you, but you adjusted quickly. Gabriel moved a little so that his head was resting on your chest, his long legs pressed up against the armrest. You were sure that it wasn’t a very comfortable position for him, but he made no signs of moving as his arms went to wrap around your waist, hugging you tight to him. 

You had never seen Gabriel act like this. Normally on bad days, he would come back home and stomp around the place until he felt better. Usually it would end up with some of the best sex you’d ever have. Mostly because it was a good way for him to get his anger out. But today… Today was different. You were sure that Gabriel was going to break you in half with how tightly he was holding you close. “Gabriel?” you asked softly, reaching over and pushing his beanie off his head. You smiled seeing the dark curls hidden under there. 

“Hmm?” Gabe asked, not bothering to lift his head from your chest. 

“Did you have a bad day today, darling?” you asked softly. You slowly started to run your fingers through his hair, hoping that the motion would help calm him down. Whenever Gabriel did this to you it immediately calmed you down, so it was worth a chance. The response was almost instantaneous: Gabriel’s shoulders relaxed, his legs seemed to rest more heavy against yours, and he sighed deeply into your chest. 

“Mm-hmm,” came his muffled response. 

You smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. You laid there, letting your fingers run through his hair, the other resting on his bicep. You weren’t sure how long the two of you were laying there, but soon you could hear Gabriel’s breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep wrapped around your body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super cute prompt from Tumblr! I loved this so much!


	13. I Could Have Danced All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dances are lame, but your mystery dance partner makes it worth it.

“May I have this dance?” a voice asked you. You turned quickly, a little surprised at the question. Looking the man over in front of you, you were sure that he had confused you with someone else. He was tall and blond and blue-eyed and one of the most handsome men that you had  _ ever  _ seen. There was no way that out of all the people in this room  _ you  _ were the one he would want to spend even one song with. 

“Um… Of course,” you said softly. Your mystery man held out his hand and you took it gently, being pulled up on your feet easily. The sheer power of that grip scared you slightly, but also made you feel safe at the same time. As you were led to the dance floor you took in your mystery dance partner. He carried himself with such confidence that it made you feel smaller next to him, and it didn't have anything to do with his tall stature either. You couldn’t help but smile and blush a little as you stepped onto the dance floor with him. Immediately, he put a hand on your hip, the other taking your hand, starting to sway with the music gently. 

“I hope that you are enjoying yourself,” he said softly, obviously trying to make you feel more at ease. You smiled at the small gesture. Sure, it was just a simple question, but it did help to ease the awkwardness of the situation a little. 

“It’s been a really fun gala so far. I’m glad that the soldiers that are going to be shipping out tomorrow are getting a chance to enjoy themselves a bit,” you said with a smile. “Although part of me can’t help but think that this is a distraction of sorts… Back in the early 1900’s they did the same thing for American soldiers going to war… Hold big parties in order to distract them from the tragedy of war.” You blushed and looked down, realizing that you had started rambling. 

Your partner looked at you with a cocked eyebrow for a second. “Why come at all then if you think this is just a distraction?” he asked. There was nothing accusatory in his tone of voice, just curiosity. 

“Sometimes a distraction is good… And not to mention it’s nice getting a chance to dress up and enjoy myself. Plus, I get to dance with some really amazing dance partners,” you teased. 

At that, your mystery man let go of your hip, twirling you gently before pulling you back in, a little bit closer this time. “From what I’ve seen you haven’t been dancing with anyone at all tonight,” he pointed out, a smile crossing his lips.

“Have you been watching me all night?” you laughed, smiling. “How creepy,” you teased. 

“I have to admit, I felt a little strange watching you. I haven’t seen you around before, and was curious as to who you came with,” he said simply, trying to play it off. You noticed the blush appear across the man’s face, making you smile. 

“My brother is a cadet. He’s shipping out to Gilbralter tomorrow, and he invited me. He said something about meeting a nice Overwatch man to take care of me,” you said, smiling and rolling your eyes simply. 

Your dance partner laughed, smiling at the statement. His laugh was probably one of the most beautiful things you had ever heard. It was a deep laugh, full of vibrato that made your own chest vibrate at the sound. “Well? Have you found a good Overwatch man yet?” he asked, still chuckling. 

“I think so… I just have to get his name,” you said pointedly. 

As the song that had been playing came to an end your dance partner pulled away, one hand lingering on yours. “Jack Morrison,” he said with a smile, leaning in and kissing the top of your hand. You smiled and rolled your eyes. Jack seemed like the overly dramatic guy you could get behind. 


	14. Where We Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You definitely didn't want this morning to come, but it was selfish to deny it any longer.

There was something incredibly somber about that morning. It was like the universe was trying to tell both of you to stay in bed. Clouds hung low and grey over the ground, threatening rain and snow later in the day. It reflected the way that you felt about today. You knew that this day was coming, but you always wanted it to be further away. Now that it was here you were even more saddened than before. You stared out the window for a second before rolling over, looking at your partner in bed. He seemed so peaceful and quiet now, his breathing slowed, his mind not racing a hundred miles an hour. For now, everything was peaceful. A moment in the universe where you could just breathe. 

You reached out, running your hand through short hair, noticing how the dark hair was already starting to grey. It seemed like the stress of his job was starting to get to him already. You wanted nothing more than to enjoy the moment forever. You wanted to keep him here, never to let him leave. But, you knew that it was selfish to want him to stay. After all these years you couldn’t just ask him to give up his dream. Besides, his assignment on the lunar base would only be for a few months. The two of you would keep in contact, and he would be back in your arms in no time. Everything would work out fine. He would find the answers he wanted, and when he returned you’d have your astrophysicist all to yourself. That had been the agreement from the beginning. He would study, you would wait, and when it was over your time would come. And after a quiet and dreary morning, your time for waiting would start. 

Slowly you rolled onto your side, leaning in and kissing your boyfriend’s forehead. “Siebren, wake up darling,” you said softly, placing a hand on his chest. You could feel his heart beat under your palm, making you smile. 

“Good morning,  _ mijn liefste,” _ he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed for a second. You huffed and pulled away, laying down on your back and looking up at the ceiling, your arms across your chest. Apparently hearing you, Siebren rolled over, wrapping his arm around your hips, pulling you close to him. “What is the matter,  _ mijn liefste?”  _ Siebren asked, placing a soft kiss on your cheek. 

You huffed again, turning to look at him again. You couldn’t help but soften a little when staring into those blue eyes. Smiling you leaned in to kiss him slowly, frowning once again when you pulled away. “I don’t want to lose this, Siebren. I don’t want you to leave and spend all that time away from me,” you said softly. You couldn’t help but press yourself close to Siebren as his wide hand fanned out over your hip. 

“I know  _ mijn liefste,”  _ Siebren responded, frowning as well. He looked away for a second before going to focus back on your face. “But I promise, when I return I will have figured out the truth about how black holes work, and I will be yours. For as long as you’ll have me,” Siebren said softly, leaning in and kissing you slowly again.

“You better, because I’m not letting you back into space once you get back,” you teased with a smile. 


	15. What Baking Can Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from tumblr. I got a little carried away.

Sugar, butter, flour… You had everything that you needed in order to make the perfect surprise for your boyfriend. You knew that recently he had been missing home more than usual and you wanted to try and do something nice for him. And while there wasn’t really  _ much  _ you could do for a famous Overwatch agent who got to travel around the world whenever they wanted, you  _ could  _ bake. It was a hobby that you had picked up long before you had met Genji, so it was nice to try and do something nice for him involving that. One night while Genji was on a mission you decided to try making a recipe for manju that you had found online. You started early in the afternoon, hoping that everything would be done by the time that Genji got back from his mission, but for whatever reason you couldn’t get the manjus to stick together. 

It was late when Genji finally got home, and you were getting to your wit’s end with the recipe, having tried to do three batches now and not being able to get it. You were about ready to call this experiment a bust and move on when you heard the front door open. Before you could even react, Genji was walking into the kitchen, seeing you leaning against the counter with the disastrous attempt at the manju from earlier. You sighed, looking up at Genji and throwing your hands up in the air. “Surprise?” you said, exasperated, leaning against the counter. 

“What is all this?” Genji asked. He went over, picking up one of the failed attempts and watched as it crumbled in half. You sighed and shook your head, moving so that you were in the corner of the kitchen, facing Genji.

“I was trying to do something nice for you and make manju,” you explained, sighing deeply. 

Genji dropped the treat and turned to look at you. Even with his faceplate on you could tell that he was smiling. You always knew when he was smiling. You sighed when you felt his hand on your hip. His touch was heavier now that he had put protective metal over his entire body, but it made you feel more at ease that he would come back to you in one piece. 

“You did not have to do such a thing. I would have been happy with anything,” he said, looking you in the eye, his other hand going to rest on your other hip, keeping you against the counter. 

You averted your gaze, looking down, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. Even though you knew Genji wasn’t angry or was going to judge you for not being able to make something complicated like this, but still, looking at the state of the kitchen you couldn’t help but feel like you had failed. You wanted to do something nice for Genji and just ended up failing. Sighing, you reached past Genji’s arm, grabbing one of the failed manju off the counter. Holding it up in front of you, you pouted a little. “You wouldn’t happen to know how to make these, would you?” you asked. 

Genji looked at the treat in your hand, thinking for a minute. After a second, he reached over, taking the treat from your hand. “My mother used to make these when I was little. I may be able to remember how,” Genji said simply. That was one thing that you liked about Genji, he seemed stoic most of the time, but he also had a soft spot as well. You never would imagine Hanzo being willing to at least trying to teach you how to bake. 

“This is why you’re my favorite,” you said with a smile, reaching up and pushing Genji’s face plate out of the way, leaning in and kissing him slowly. 

“I do try my best for you,” Genji said simply as you pulled away from the kiss, making you smile. 

For the next twenty minutes you worked with Genji to try and get the manju to be right. As you put it into the steamer you leaned against the counter again, sighing. You were getting tired and hot from being in the kitchen all day, but now that Genji was there you felt better. He made your life better. As you were staring at him, thinking about how much you were enjoying just spending some time with him for a change, you couldn’t help but notice that there was some flour that was smeared across the bottom of Genji’s face. 

“You have something on your face, dear,” you pointed out, reaching up to try and wipe the flour away. Genji, who was still not used to affection, pulled away quickly. You quickly put your hands up defensively to show that you had no intention of hurting him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it,” you said simply. 

Genji looked away quickly, obviously upset by what he did. The two of you had been working on getting him more used to someone touching him out of affection instead of anger. “I am sorry. I did not mean-” Genji said softly, turning away again. 

“It’s okay dear,” you said with a soft smile. You got an idea and smirked slightly at your plan. While Genji was turned away you reached over, getting a small handful of flour and hiding it behind your back. “Now come here,” you said, gently placing your hand at his hip, pulling him close. You leaned in, acting like you were going to kiss him before shoving the handful of flour into his face. Seeing him covered in the flour made you laugh and smile as you reached up and wiped some of it away. 

“You should not have done that,” Genji said, sounding hurt. You wondered if you went too far and actually had hurt his feelings before you felt a handful of flour being shoved into your face as well, causing you to gasp and start laughing. You smiled, reaching over and grabbing another handful of flour and sprinkling on top of Genji like snow, still laughing. He then reached over and hit you with another handful in the shoulder, causing the powder to fly in every direction. Not to be outdone, you grabbed more flour and threw it on Genji, laughing so hard you could hardly breathe. 

As you both started to calm down and catch your breath again, you reached over, pulling Genji close, leaning in and kissing him slowly. You wiped more of the flour out of his face, letting your fingers run over some of the scars on his face. You leaned in again, kissing him slowly just as the timer dinged. Pulling away you smiled. “Thank you for helping me,” you said softly. 


	16. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another beautiful request from my tumblr!

“Jesse, it’s  _ literally  _ 100 degrees out,” you said as Jesse tried to push a hot cup into your hands. You didn’t know what was in the cup because Jesse just said that he was going to make something for you. 

“Just drink it darlin’, you’ll start to feel better,” he said. You had come to Jesse complaining about a bad day where every little thing just started adding up to the point that you were close to crying on the cowboy’s door step. 

“You’re not trying to poison me, are you?” you asked skeptically, eyeing the two cups in his hand. 

“Now why would I want to poison you, darlin’? It would only make my sufferin’ with Reyes worse,” he teased, handing you the cup. You reluctantly took it, smiling when you saw the whipped cream on top. Hot chocolate. Jesse remembered. 

Months ago, right after you had started working with Overwatch, he had found you sitting outside the base late one night, crying and clutching a drink in your hands. When pressed you had told him that you were feeling stressed and overwhelmed from being thrown on a team and expected to perform as well as them. You talked about how you missed your family back in the United States and how you wished that you could see them again. You talked about how you felt like both Reyes and Morrison thought that you were inept and stupid and didn’t know what you were doing. You talked about how you weren’t sleeping at night even when you worked yourself to the point of exhaustion. That night you told him basically everything about yourself, despite the fact that you barely knew Jesse’s name. And that included the fact that when you were feeling your worst you would drink copious amounts of hot chocolate. That was the first time that you both shared a drink together. 

Over the next couple of weeks you spent most of your time with Jesse. The two of you would sit outside as the sun dipped behind the city of Zurich. When it would get cold Jesse would wrap you up in his serape and you would make hot chocolate in your thermos. The two of you would talk almost every day, usually about nothing. You always found something to talk about. And on the rare occasion that the two of you did run out of things to say, you both would just sit there and enjoy the silence. And maybe a cigarette or two. All those nights, you never realized that you were falling in love with Jesse. 

Until now. 

Now, sitting in a different base on an assignment, trying your best not to cry over the small gesture… 

You took the cup from him, feeling the rough calluses on his fingers; they were marks of him using his gun too much. As the heat radiated off the cup you could feel a shiver go down your spine, and you weren’t quite sure if it was because of the change of the temperature, or if it was because of the quick feeling of his fingers against yours. Either way, you blushed, turning away quickly and hiding behind your mug. You took your first sip of the chocolate, smiling when you could tell that it was just the way that you used to make it while sitting on the roof of Zurich. He remembered.

When you looked up again, you heard Jesse chuckle. You quirked an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what was so funny. “You got somethin’ on your face, darlin’,” McCree said. Before you knew it, Jesse reached over and put whipped cream on the tip of your nose. You gasped out a laugh, not sure how to react to the sudden playfulness from him. It took you a second to recover before you reached up, removing the whipped cream from your nose and popping it into your mouth, using your sleeve to wipe away any excess whipped cream that was left over. 

“You’re such a child,” you said, smiling and rolling your eyes a bit, hiding behind your mug again. You took another sip, regaining your composure as you looked back to Jesse, smiling. He was dropping his mug from taking a drink himself and you couldn’t help but start giggling behind your hand. Across his upper lip was a perfect whipped cream mustache, almost as if he had intentionally done it. You were trying your best to keep your composure, but unfortunately couldn’t keep it together and eventually had to set your mug off to the side so that you didn’t spill any hot chocolate in your lap. You pressed your hands together over your mouth when you were free of the mug, You knew that it was ridiculous to be laughing this much at something as stupid as McCree with a whipped cream mustache, but it was the funniest thing you had seen in a while, and it was definitely raising your spirits. 

At your constant giggling, McCree just raised an eyebrow, completely unaware of what had caused you to go into a fit of laughter like this. “Somethin’ funny, darlin’?” McCree asked, watching as you tried to gasp for breath to calm yourself down. 

You tried to talk, but every time you opened your mouth you dissolved into more laughing. You had finally moved past the giggling stage and was fully laughing and trying to catch your breath. Finally, you were able to point to your own upper lip, hoping that Jesse would get the hint. Sure enough he did, his tongue darting out to lick at the whipped cream. With it mostly gone, you were able to catch your breath, clutching at your side from laughing too much. “You look good with a little white in your hair, Jess,” you teased with a smile. 

“My hair ain’t turning’ white, don’t even joke about that,” Jesse said, looking serious as he ran his fingers through his hair again. You giggled again, smiling. 

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, both enjoying your cups of chocolate. After you were half-way done with your drink, Jesse spoke up again. “I know things have been rough. ‘Specially now that Blackwatch is under the public’s eye… But I hope this makes things a little better,” Jesse said with a soft smile. 

You stared at him for a few seconds, just taking in everything. If anyone should be stressed about the backlash that Blackwatch was getting, it should have been Jesse. He was one of the people who was  _ on  _ the mission that caused all the trouble in the first place. And yet, he was the one that was comforting you. You smiled softly at him. “Anything with you makes things better, Jess,” you said with a smile. 

Jesse’s mouth opened like he was going to say something, but instead he closed his mouth again, turning and looking away. You could have sworn you saw a bit of blush across his cheeks too. “Thanks darlin’, but I’m just tryin’ to make you happy,” he said simply, pushing his hat down low over his eyes. 

“You do Jess. You make me so happy,” you said with a smile, leaning in and kissing him on the stubbled cheek. 


	17. Gravity Is Working Against Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was just a super fast drabble of what I find to be some ticks or gives for when Siebren/Sigma starts acting up.

Shaking hands was probably the first sign. Then the labored breathing. The slow, gasping breaths as if there would never be air in his lungs again. Then there was a tunnel vision that made it hard to get his bearings straight. Everything was reduced to a small window and the entire world seemed to start rotating slowly. Then he would lose the feeling in his feet. Not in a bad way, but in the same way that you would lose feeling in your feet for sitting too long. Then he was gone. Floating. When he was doing okay and could talk about what was happening objectively he would try to explain the feeling as best he could. He explained it like he had just ingested pure helium and was drifting away, trying to become one with the stars again. On bad days he would describe the feeling of being pulled in every direction; it was like his molecules were all begging to go in different directions, and his mind was just trying to keep up. 

The distant stares from him were no longer concerning, but comforting. If he was staring off into the distance that meant that his mind was still partly there. It was when the erratic eye movements began, or when the whispers started to get louder that things became concerning. The nights when he would pace the room or stay up late talking to himself were the worst. Just out of sight in the other room, he would get into arguments with himself, begging to keep it together. To stay there. To be one piece. No more breaking apart and trying to put himself back together again. 

He wanted to be whole again. 


End file.
